


Here For You

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Anxiety Issues, Crying Eren, Cuddles, Fluff, God Dammit Levi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Show Eren Some Love, alpha! Levi, omega! Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His grip had changed. His arms folding around my body along with his shoulders, forming a cocoon of warmth and protection. It was as if he were shielding me away from the rest of the world. And, during this ephemeral moment of peace in our lives, I kind of appreciated that small gesture of kindess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, guys! This story was something I found out of my archive of unfinished oneshot's. I re-wrote it and posted it a while back, and due to some criticism I decided to bring it back and re-write it again. 
> 
> Tbh, I really like this version better and it's just as cute! Thanks for giving it a try, enjoy!

“Levi, you have to be more gentle around him. He may be strong and stubborn, but he’s still an omega. Especially since you two haven’t bonded yet. The connection you two have so far isn’t as strong as you would have if you were mated. You have to be extra careful of your behavior.” Hanji warned me from across the table. I nodded into my coffee and continued signing miscellaneous papers and documents. I was so ready to just get the hell out of here.

I had only arrived back at the base yesterday. Right now, my mate Eren was with Erwin’s omega, Armin. Hopefully, another omega would calm his nerves a bit, instead of being around so many powerful alphas.

“Are you even listening, Levi? This place is all new to Eren, you shouldn’t have even left him alone here. The first few days are supposed to be used to gain their trust and make them feel safe, remember?” I scoffed as Hanji looked at me angrily.

“He’s not alone, he’s with that mushroom brat.” Hanji clicked her tongue and began to pour herself another cup of coffee.

“That’s not how it works, Levi. You have to be more intimate with your omega. Cuddle with him, show Eren you're there for his protection as his alpha. Crooning works especially great when an omega is in distress.” Hangie really was trying her best to help, I was just too stubborn and prideful to listen. Angry, I pushed away from the table, the chair falling behind me.

“Don’t tell me how to take care of my fucking omega, Hanji. Now get back to work before I have you cleaning the shit out of the God-damned stables.” I stomped out of the cafeteria and towards the training grounds where I would be working today with the new recruits.

I had rescued Eren from a dilapidated village not too long ago. His whole family, as well as village members, had been slaughtered and devoured by titans in Shiganshina. I was lucky to have found him there, alone in an abandoned house and covered in filth. Although there were no more titans in the area, the village was a dangerous place to be in. I was surprised he had survived that long all alone. Hell, I was even more surprised that he had survived the massacre.

I took the Omega in as my mate not long after. It wasn't something I saw myself doing, naturally. Rather, it was something I found myself _wanting_ to do after he came into my life. I never realized I would take a mate, and eventually start a family. I suppose this was just how things went in life.

I wasn't complaining.

I was content with my life with Eren in it. I was his alpha, and he was my omega. We belonged in each other's life now. The only ironic thing about it, was that I was _fucking terrible_ at being an alpha in a relationship.

I read his signs and pheromones correctly, however, reacting to them was another thing entirely. I was never a big people person to begin with, therefore I had no idea how to handle certain situations. I really was bad at this whole thing.

I should learn to take Hangie's advice.

 

Eren POV

 

It was getting dark. Levi would be back soon. A small shiver of fear ran down my back as I thought of Levi.

Lately, I had been avoiding Levi at all costs. Ever since we left the village, he’s been in a sour mood. I didn’t want to be the one to make him blow up.

I avoided confrontation from my alpha at all costs. I had been assuming I was the one to make him angry and restless, so I stayed far away from him as much as I could. Even if we lived in the same house and slept in the same bed.

I looked over at the grand clock on the wall. It was most certainly getting closer to the time Levi would be getting home. I should probably make dinner now then.

After a few more hours of cleaning and cooking, Levi had finally gotten home. His face looked just as impassive as it did the day before, but turned down slightly in exhaustion.

“Eren, make me some tea, I have paperwork I need to get done.” I jumped slightly at his words and immediately set off to make his hot beverage.

I could feel his gaze on my back the whole time, causing me to tense up. Is he mad? Did I do something wrong? All I did today was go out with Armin and tour the base, there couldn’t have been anything I did to make him angry.

What if he was though? What if I had done something wrong that I hadn’t figured out yet? Would he beat me like he beat those other two alphas’ that were flirting with me? Would he yell at me? Make me sleep outside? I had become restless again, and fearful. I had to keep my shit together so that my scent didn’t give away my emotions.

My struggle was in vain. Even if my scent didn’t give away my emotions, my actions sure did. I could hardly stop shaking as I poured his cup of steaming hot tea, I had to hold the tiny saucer that goes under the cup tight to disguise any weird movement.

I walked nervously over to Levi, approaching from behind so he could grab it from me without much difficulty. As I rounded the corner of his desk and got close enough that I was beside his elbow, I didn’t think he even noticed me coming. His head was absorbed in his paperwork.

That is what I thought, until he turned around sharply and I flinched. The cup couldn’t balance properly with me only holding onto the plate, so the contents spilled all over my hands and fingertips and smashed to pieces onto the floor.

Oops.

I gulped and looked up at Levi, his ever present scary look on his face still there. I felt the painful burn from the tea on my fingertips and ignored it as I bent down to pick up the shattered pieces of cup on the floor. My breathing had become out of control and my imagination ran wild. I could feel him stand up behind me, and his presence startled me. His alpha pheromones were strong and demanding compared to mine.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” I repeatedly apologized, but the larger male kept coming at me, which only frazzled my nerves even more. I couldn’t hold back my scent of fear any longer. A short whimper escaped me, and I couldn’t do anything to stop it.

He was getting closer, and my heart thrummed a million miles an hour inside my chest.

“P-Please.” I begged, unable to keep the tremble out of my voice as my body hunched tighter around myself involuntarily.

I just couldn't do this anymore. With the shattered glass abandoned and falling through my fingertips, I cried out. My chest constricting as the sob ebbed through and out of my throat. Fear had driven me to break, and I was unable to stop the overflow of emotions as I cried. Somewhere above me, Levi cursed, before squatting down and pulling me away from the broken shards of glass at my feet. This was it.

His strong arms pulled me up and into a tight embrace as he stood, and I was scared, but also confused. Wasn’t he mad? Why hasn’t he beaten me yet? What’s he going to do with me? The number of frightening punishments I could receive made my only more terrified, and I cried even harder in his arms. I whimpered as his grip around my waist tightened and he headed to the bed.

So this was how he was planning to punish me. I hadn't even had my first heat yet, and I wouldn't at least for another six months. Neither my body or myself was ready for something as intimate as sex. Omega’s were not built to have intercourse before their first cycle. During heats, an omega’s body produced slick, a natural clear, sweet-smelling lubricant used to make intercourse easier on the omega.

I sobbed out again, pushing my hands against his chest, whilst burying my head against him. I needed comfort, no, I needed to get away! I couldn’t let him do this to me!

"Shh, Eren. I'm not going to hurt you." Levi's face nuzzled into my neck, right above my scent gland.

My alpha oozed comfort, his hands slowly running up and down my sides as a croon slowly resonated through his chest. Those roaming had did nothing but stay on my back and sides, drawing small circles into my skin as I cried into his chest. He made no move for the more private places on my body, and all I could feel now was the comfort coming from his ministrations.

All thoughts of my alpha hurting me vanished as soon as he sat the both of us down on that bed. As soon as the mattress dipped, there was no pulling at clothes, no aggressiveness. It was simply comfort. Where in the world had I got the idea Levi would hurt me? I suppose it might have been my restlessness, maybe even the stress of moving. I would never no.

Levi pulled over one of the loose blankets piled at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders before pulling me to sit on his lap properly. The weight of his hands on my hips shifted to move to the back of my head as he positioned it under his chin, and his other hand firmly scruffing my neck.

My sob was immediately choked off at the firm grip on my nape, my body relaxing against his larger, more muscular frame. I sat there, limp in his arms as he spent his time cradling me against his chest and rocking me to the sound of his coo’s.

His chest rumbled against my cheek as I whimpered. Alpha was here. Alpha wouldn’t hurt me. I would be okay. I turned my tear-filled eyes back into the fabric of his shirt and sniffled, relishing in the feeling of my alphas arms around me, practically enveloping me whole.

“Shh, it’s okay baby, I’m here. Alpha’s here.” I nodded, showing that his words had reached me, but I could still feel my body shake with terrible trembles as I laid against him.

“Eren, what’s wrong?” After the last of my sniffles went away, Levi pulled me out of the comfort of his chest and I whined at the loss of his presence.

I was unable to answer him, so I hung my head low. I had originally thought he was angry with me, but his actions proved far from it. Now I was just confused. I had still broken his favored china glass, wouldn't I still get some form of reprimand?

“Eren, look at me.” My alpha demanded, and I shyly tilted my head up to stare into a beautiful pair of grey-blue eyes.

His hands had abandoned where they once were in order to tilt my head up by my chin. His rough, but gentle thumbs came up to wipe away any remaining tears still built up. My bottom lip trembled at how sweet of a gesture it was before his head bent down to meet my lips. The touch of lips on lips was gentle, he smelled of chamomile and the oil used for the maneuver gear. I barely had time to kiss back, before he was pulling away again.

“Eren, please tell me what’s wrong. I know something’s been bothering you for the past week, and by what happened just now, there is something we need to talk about. I'm not very good at this, brat, so you'll have to be patient with me. Okay?” I nodded, listening to his words before looking back down at my hands tangled into his shirt.

“I-I thought you were mad at me, because...because you’ve been really stressed lately.” My forehead tilted to lay back against his pectorals. If I listened more intently, I could just barely hear the drum of his heart beating against his chest.

“Oh, Eren, no." Levi sighed, pulling me closer.  "I’m not mad at you, I’ve just been really busy with work for the past few days. It’s been really stressful, that's all. I didn't mean to neglect you. I'm just, I'm not good at being an alpha.” Levi’s face scrunched up in regret and a scowl crossed his features.

"No!" I shouted in contradiction.

"No, you're a good alpha! You give me everything I want and I'm always fed and always safe! It's just my fault. I misunderstood your mood is' all. I jumped to ridiculous conclusions, and I'm sorry I thought you would ever harm me in any way."

I shrunk further into the comfort that was my alpha. My shoulders tensed at the horrible thought I had during this mess. I should have never believed he would do such a terrible thing to me, the idea was asinine! To think that Levi would ever try and rape me...

Apparently Levi was able to sense my change in mood, because he tensed as well.

“There’s something else to, huh? Something you’re not telling me? Spill it, brat.” Levi pushed, his hands stopping altogether and resting on my hips.

My shoulders curled inwards, and my head hung further into his chest. I didn’t want to tell him. I didn’t want to disappoint my Alpha. This was all my fault. I shook my head shyly against him, and pulled the soft blanket further up my shoulders and around my neck.

“Eren.” Levi’s voice rang out in my ears like a warning, and my grip on the blanket turned vice-like.

Calloused, gentle hands squeezed my hips before running his hands down my thighs in a soothing manner. His lips found my scent gland located at junction of my shoulder and neck. They traced butterfly kisses all along the area, and a fresh wave of soothing pheromones met my nostrils before melting into his body once more.

“I-I thought that earlier”, I gulped, “that when I had m-made you mad, you would, you would force yourself onto me as punishment for being a brat and, and braking that tea-cup.” My voice trembled at the very end and I bit my lip through the next second of silence.

Levi sighed into my hair before pulling the blanket above my head and pulling me further up his chest so that my head rested on his shoulder.

“Eren, listen. I promise I will never do that to you. No matter how mad I get, I will absolutely never hurt you. Nor will I ever leave you, even if you asked me to. Even if you screamed at me to leave, I still wouldn’t go. So stop thinking about that bullshit. You could break every single one of my tea cups and I still wouldn't give a shit. Although, that doesn't mean you should." My alpha tickled my sides, and I giggled."

 "Is that understood?” I nodded, and let Levi hugged me tighter against his chest.

"Okay." I said through a soft, content sigh.

Levi brought me into the bathroom of our small dorm room inside the base and took care of my burns. He lifted my petite body onto the sink counter and wrapped each finger, kissing each knuckle after it was bandaged. When he was done, he treated me with as much care and carried my to the bed where we laid down for the night. He held me in his arms, my body fitting perfectly against his chest as we drifted off together.

His grip had changed. His arms folding around my body along with his shoulders, forming a cocoon of warmth and protection. It was as if he were shielding me away from the rest of the world. And, during this ephemeral moment of peace in our lives, I kind of appreciated that small gesture of kindness.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't fully beta-checked right now but it soon will be. If you see anything, let me know okay? Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I love comments!! If you have any ideas for fluffy oneshot's, let me know! I'd be happy to write them and gift them for you!


End file.
